Perfectly Imperfect
by kaydeeshay
Summary: Doug and Evie are finally going on their first date. Will the night be as magical as they've both imagined? (oneshot)


**A/N: I wanted to write a Doug/Evie first date fic. This is what came of it! I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend Cassie. Thanks for all the laughs, inside jokes, and amazing conversations we've shared. Love ya lots!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Lilo & Stitch.**

Evie swished a coat of light beige lip gloss over her lips, pursing them together and then puckering them out to make sure she had applied it evenly. Smiling in satisfaction at the overall look of her makeup, she took a step back to examine herself in her full length mirror.

She'd opted for a slightly different look to her hair because tonight was such a special occasion. She'd spent about an hour straightening it, making certain there was no indication of any frizz. As a result, the longer blue locks cascaded down her back beautifully, her bangs carefully pinned with a small shimmering butterfly clip, which allowed for the features of her already lovely face to become even more prominent. At least, that's what she hoped.

"What do you think?" she questioned somewhat nervously, turning in the direction of Mal's side of the room.

"That's it," her friend replied automatically. "That's the one."

Evie clenched her fists in frustration and let out an annoyed grumble. "For your information, I decided on my outfit half an hour ago, no thanks to you."

"Mmm-hmm," Mal replied, her tone indicating distraction. Her eyes had formed into tiny slits. Her tongue was hanging out of the right side of her mouth in concentration, the sound of her colored pencil making a constant scratching noise as she colored violently in her drawing pad.

Evie sighed, marched over to Mal's side of the room, and carefully took the pad out of her hands.

"Hey!" Mal cried, bounding upright as she tried to reach for her sketch pad.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Evie scolded, placing the drawing pad behind her back. "You are going to pay attention to me for five minutes if it's the last thing I ever get you to do. I don't care if you tell the truth... I don't care if you lie...but for the love of bedknobs and broomsticks, you are going to make a comment about my appearance that takes more than one second! This is a big deal. It's my first date!"

Mal let out a sigh of defeat, standing up and leaning against her bedpost casually. She gave Evie a once over and nodded her approval.

Her friend wore a strapless black dress that was neither too long nor too short that flared out in the back. A small, sparkly belt wrapped around her middle, causing the dress to hug her curves in the appropriate places. To finish the look, she had an assortment of five thin silver bangle bracelets covering her left wrist while a chunky white onyx necklace dangled from around her neck. For footwear, silver sandal heels criss-crossed at her toes, showing off her latest dazzling pedicure. As she was sure Evie already knew in accordance with the amount of time it had been taking her to get ready, not a hair was out of place and her makeup was on point. In other words, she was definitely first date ready.

"You look great," Mal promised her with a smile. "Doug will be drooling."

Evie giggled, her forehead wrinkling in mock disgust. "Ew, I hope not!" Suddenly, her expression turned serious. It took everything she had to keep from biting her bottom lip so as not to mess up her lip gloss. "Why am I nervous, Mal? This is so not me! Maybe I'm not the dating type. Relationships only lead to heartbreak, anyway. I think I'm going to call him and cancel."

The violet-headed fairy shot her friend a look of disbelief. "After how long it took you to get ready? I don't think so! Trust me, first dates are overrated. You'll be fine. Stop being such a drama queen."

Evie huffed and placed a hand where her belt went around her waist. "Easy for you to say. You've already had one! Oh, and I almost forgot. You have a _boyfriend_ as well. Why is that? Due to said first date. And who was it that used to say boyfriends were a waste of time?" She pretended to think seriously for a moment, then snapped her fingers as if the answer had appeared out of thin air. "That's right. You... AGAIN!"

Mal scrunched her nose and grabbed her pillow off the bed, smacking Evie in the side with it lightly. "Shut up." She smirked, then laughed.

Evie simply stuck her tongue out at her childishly, causing Mal to laugh even harder. Once her laughter had died down, Evie puffed out her cheeks in apprehension, then exhaled, going to look in the mirror again. "I'm still debating on canceling," she repeated softly, smoothing out the bottom of her dress.

"You can't do that to Doug," Mal replied, her reflection appearing behind Evie's. "It took him way too long to ask you out. Don't you like him?"

She nodded.

"Then chill. It will be fun. You're putting way too much pressure on yourself."

"I hope you're right."

As if on cue, there was a light rap on the door. Mal watched Evie's eyes widen in the mirror. "It's him," she hissed.

Mal let out a soft snort. "You make it seem like you're being taken away to the ultimate doom. Now give me that," she commanded, snatching her drawing pad from the clutch of her hands. "Have fun! Tell me all about it when you get back."

Evie gave her a quick nod, grabbing a shawl as she strutted to the door with all the confidence she could muster.

"Hi, Doug!" she chirped happily as she opened the door, stepping out into the hall and rapidly shutting the door behind her.

Doug examined Evie carefully, at a loss for words. The green-eyed, lanky boy straightened his bowtie in hopes to fill the awkward pause, his face the color of a sun-kissed tomato.

"H-h-hi," he stammered, his smile a mile wide. "You look stunning."

"Oh, I know." Evie stated jokingly as she pretended to examine her fingernails. "Believe me, it's not easy to look this gorgeous. It takes time and dedication."

She peered at him with a smile, giving him a once over. He was wearing a very nice black button up shirt with a pair of khaki colored slacks, the rim of his glasses a tan color to match. Evie felt her heart turn into a puddle. _He is so adorable._

A light blush crept up her cheeks as she tried to find the appropriate words. "You look very handsome."

Doug's face went from sun-kissed tomato to a fully ripened one as he stared down at the ground. "Meh, just something I had lying around. Thank you for agreeing to come."

"Anytime. Where are we going?"

"I figured we'd try that new restaurant in town. A magical fairy-tale themed place that serves Mexican food. It's called Bippity Boppity Bueno "

"Sounds great. I love Mexican!" Evie declared.

"I also took the liberty of booking us transportation. We'll be traveling by limo this evening." He arched out his arm; Evie linked hers with his.

"How did you manage that?"

"I have connections," he answered mysteriously.

Evie continued to think about it, the realization finally donning on her. "Would those connections happen to be named Ben?"

Doug casted his gaze upward, shrugging his shoulders casually. "Mmm, possibly."

Evie tightened her shawl around her shoulder as they stepped out into the brisk air. Doug opened the door of the long vehicle for her, and she slid in gracefully.

They chatted on the ride over, being careful not to annoy the driver. Before long, the limo started to slow down. "You have reached your destination. I'll be back to get you around ten thirty," he informed them politely.

"Oh, Doug, we're here! I can't believe it. We're about to go on our first date. This is our big moment!" She pushed the door of the limo open forcefully and stepped out with enthusiasm. "HELLO KIND PEOPLE!" Evie proclaimed, giving her best pageant wave. Much to her dismay, no one was around to greet her. She stopped her theatrics, feeling foolish now. "Where is everyone?"

Doug stepped out of the limo. "Um, Eve..." he began gently, placing a tender hand on her shoulder, "we're going out to eat. Not walking the red carpet."

She stomped her foot and let out a tiny huff. "Clearly people do not understand the importance of a first date around here."

Doug beamed and took her hand, gazing at her affectionately. "I do."

Evie smiled back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they headed into the restaurant. "Table for two, please." Doug announced to the host, who led them toward a private booth in the back.

Their waitress appeared a second later. "Hi! My name is Cassandra. I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have an apple cider," Evie requested.

"And I'll have water, please." Doug ordered, reaching for two menus.

"Sure thing," the bubbly waitress replied. "I'll be right back to take your orders."

Doug placed one of the menus in front of Evie as she stared around the diner in awe. "This place is really nice!"

A small candle stood in the center of their table, the delicate flame dancing around them with a soft, cozy glow. Purple lanterns hung from the ceiling, causing the white marble of the floor to turn faint violet.

In the corner was a section for a band, who was playing soft, gentle music. Another section of the restaurant served as a dance floor. Some couples were already out in the middle, swaying to the song. Evie peered at Doug as he watched all of them dancing, silently wishing that he would ask her.

Before given the opportunity, their waitress returned with their drinks, two tiny bowls, and several glass vials of salsa. "Have you decided what you would like?"

"I'll have the chicken enchiladas," Doug stated, handing her the menu.

Evie smiled and handed Cassandra her own menu. "I'll have the same, please." She grabbed one of the glass vials and poured her salsa into her bowl. "It's so cool how this place is magic themed," she commented, grabbing a tortilla chip out of the black kettle sitting in front of them.

As the two of them chatted, the chips disappeared fairly quickly. "Oh, look! Fortunes," Evie squealed in delight as she grabbed a couple of sheets of paper out of the cauldron and handed one to Doug.

" _The doors of wisdom are never shut,"_ he read with a smile, nodding his approval. "Fairy Godmother would definitely love that one. What's yours say?"

" _Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten,"_ Evie read, scrunching her nose in distaste. "How... quaint."

"I think it's nice," Doug countered.

"It's lies," she argued. "Family isn't always what it's cracked up to be. Believe me, I know."

Doug frowned. He was about to reply, but Cassandra rushed over with their drinks. "Here you go. Your meals should be ready soon. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Doug replied, peering up at the waitress with a polite smile.

He didn't notice the look of the mixture of jealousy and hurt that flashed across Evie's face. _If I didn't know any better I'd almost think he was flirting. On our first date? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!_ She forced a smile as Cassie walked away and Doug focused his attention back to her. _Then again, maybe it's my imagination playing tricks on me. Better keep my mouth shut._

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Be right back," Doug commented, pushing his chair back and peering around the restraunt until he saw the signs for where the restrooms were.

Evie hummed to herself, checking her reflection in her magic mirror to make sure she still looked fabulous. She jumped back in alarm as she put the mirror down when she saw a handsome boy sitting across from her whom most certainly was not Doug.

"Hello there, beautiful. It's very nice to make your acquaintance," he told her, reaching out for her hand and placing a particularly sloppy kiss on it. "The name is Landon. Landon Andrews Nelson. You are?"

"Evie," she commented curtly, pulling her hand away and grimacing in disgust.

"Ah, a lovely name for a lovely girl. Why, may I ask, is such a lovely girl alone by herself in a nice restaurant such as zis?"

It was then that Evie noticed this guy had an accent. It was thick. It was foreign. Most of all, it was lame.

"Oh, I'm not by myself. My date went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon."

"Here you go," Cassie commented happily as she placed one plate in front of Evie and one plate in front of Landon. A look a confusion crossed her face. "Okay, I'm very aware this is a magical place. I'm also aware that there are tons of people in here right now and I've never been good with faces, but am I crazy, or is this not the same guy?" she asked, turning to Evie as she pointed to the overly handsome boy.

"You're not crazy," Evie responded automatically. "He was just leaving."

"How could you?" Evie's head jolted in the direction of the hurt, all-too-familiar tone. Doug was standing there, looking sadder than she had ever seen him.

Evie's heart sank as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Doug, it's not what you think. I can explain."

"No need. It's quite clear someone has already taken my place. I just wish you had told me you didn't want to go out with me sooner, especially after all the time it took for me to get the courage."

"But I _did_ want to go out with you," she screeched. A wave of anger formed in Evie's chest. "Who are you to accuse me, anyway? You're the one who was flirting with our waitress!"

Doug merely shook his head in disbelief, darting toward the exit of the eatery.

Her heart dropped to her stomach, instantly regretting her words. She jumped up to race after him. Once she reached outside, he was nowhere to be seen. _Are you serious? He couldn't have gotten that far,_ she thought as she looked around.

Suddenly, she felt a slight tug a the bottom of her dress. A small black and white goose stood at her feet, nipping at the hem. "Shoo!" she called, waving her arms wildly in an attempt to scare the creature away.

He stared up at her with his beady brown eyes, let out a loud honk, and ran away from the blue-headed girl. She examined the bottom of her dress, thankful that her new friend had not done any real damage to it.

 _Could this night get any worse?_ Evie placed her head in her hands, her heart breaking a little more by the second as she took a seat at a table outside. She had waited for this date for so long. Now it was ruined. Doug had probably called the limo driver to get a ride back to Auradon Prep.

"I must say that frown is not becoming on you, young lady. You should try to smile more."

Evie forced her mopey expression to look up at the stranger that was speaking. "Thanks for the compliment, but I can assure you if you were in my position you would understand that a smile is out of the question right now."

"Helps to talk about it sometimes. Might mean more if I knew your name, though."

"Let's hope this introduction goes better than the last one," she muttered under her breath, forcing a smile as she brought her tone up an octave. "I'm Evie."

The older woman gave her a genuine smile. "So nice to meet you, Evie. My name is Allison. So what's your damage?"

"Boy drama."

Allison waved it off as if it were no big deal. "Been there, done that. My husband Mike and I? We've been married for a solid twenty-five years now."

Evie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wow. That's incredible."

"Ain't nothin' to it. I just make sure he understands that what's his is mine and what's mine is mine."

A smile formed across Evie's lips, followed by a light chuckle. Then she heaved a sigh. "I'm glad to hear that, but it still doesn't help my disaster of an evening. It was supposed to be the perfect first date with this boy I really like, then some loser came along. My date got completely jealous. Now he's nowhere to be found. He'll probably never speak to me again."

"Have a little faith, child!" Allison bellowed, giving Evie a light swat on her arm. "I'm sure he's as down in the dumps as you are. He'll be back 'afore you know it."

"What makes you so sure?"

Allison's eyes twinkled as she pointed behind Evie.

Her stare followed the direction of Allison's finger to see Doug standing directly behind them with arms crossed around his middle, his expression still forlorn.

"Hi," he muttered.

Allison gave Evie a polite nod. "I'll leave you two alone. Best wishes to the both of ya!""

Evie scooted the other chair closer to hers, motioning for her date to sit there. "Doug, I'm really sorry. I never should have accused you of flirting with the waitress."

"I'm sorry, too. I should have let you explain."

Evie looked down at the ground, her voice barely above a whisper. "It really hurt my feelings that you thought I would use you like that."

Doug gave her an ashamed look, not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry," he finally repeated.

Evie looked up, biting her bottom lip. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why are you so insecure?"

Doug let out a sigh. "I don't know. I feel like I'm not good enough for you, I guess. I know how important royal status is to you. You've always wanted a prince, but I'll never be that. I'm not Ben or Chad."

Evie felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she took him by the hand. "Oh, Doug. Is that what you think?" There was silence for several seconds as guilt began gnawing at her insides. She couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Her behavior when she'd first arrived at Auradon had portrayed the exact concerns he was expressing. "That may have been who I was, but that's not who I am. Part of that is because of you. I don't need a prince because you _treat_ me like royalty. That's what matters."

A deep blush covered his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really. I like you, Doug. I like you a lot."

He squeezed her hand. "I like you, too. And if it's okay with you, I'd love to start this horrible night over."

Evie grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

They walked back into the restaurant and sat down at the table to eat their enchiladas. The conversation was casual, both of them extremely grateful that things were going much more smoothly. Better yet, there was no Landon in sight.

"Would you like to dance?" Evie asked, motioning her head toward the direction of the band.

"Shouldn't the guy be asking the girl?"

"What can I say? I break the rules," she teased with a playful gleam in her eye, grabbing him by the hand and rushing to the dance floor.

They swayed to the rhythm of the soft music slowly, Doug beaming the entire time as Evie laid her head on his chest.

After a few more dances, they noticed that it was almost ten thirty and both agreed that they should go outside to wait for the limo. Doug helped Evie outside of the car once again when they arrived back at Auradon Prep.

"Wow, it's a beautiful night," Evie commented, looking up at the sky. A mass of shimmering stars and vibrant white full moon glowed overhead.

Doug looked up toward the sky and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

There were several seconds of silence until Doug broke it. "So..."

"So..."

"I guess we should say goodnight," he stated timidly, clearing his throat.

"I guess we should." _Oh, come on! The one person I'm willing to mess up my lip gloss for and you're not even gonna take the chance? Kiss me!_

As if reading her thoughts, Doug leaned in quickly, connecting his lips with her own. They both stood there in shock for a minute with their eyes opened wide. Finally, Doug closed his and Evie followed suit.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed each other slowly, foreheads grazing when they broke apart.

"Goodnight," he murmured.

"Goodnight," she whispered back, giving his hand a light squeeze.

They headed off in the opposite directions of their dorms, Evie humming an upbeat tune as she entered her room. She flopped down on her bed heavily, unable to wipe the Cheshire Cat grin off her face.

"I take it things went well?" Mal inquired, sitting up on the edge of her bed.

"It was imperfectly perfect," Evie purred, tracing the crown pattern that was embedded into her comforter.

"How specific."

"Let's just say there were a few bumps in the road at the beginning but everything turned out the way it was supposed to."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Cut to the chase. Did he kiss you or not?"

"Mal! I'm surprised at you! First dates are overrated, after all. Besides, I don't kiss and tell."

 **I hope everyone who takes the time to read this enjoys it! :D Even if you didn't, let me know! Seriously. It only takes a second. C'mon. Go ahead! Hit that little review button at the bottom and send me a message. It's always greatly appreciated. I love all my readers. XoXo**


End file.
